Alpha and Omega 2: One Blooded Clash
by Lindworm
Summary: an Alpha and Omega second story by me Lindworm.  Alpha and Omega 2: One Blooded Clash. Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly have decided to make a new pack and a new adventure. What will happen in their new family? Be sure to read it carefully :D Enjoy!
1. Part 1: What Feels Like Home

Prologue:  
>Humphrey, the fun-loving omega from the western pack, has now married to Kate, the female Alpha. Kate is one of Winston the alpha male and her wife, Eve's daughter. Their other daughter is Lilly, the beautiful and funny omega. Lilly has also married with Garth, an eastern pack alpha. And their relation has now unite the two packs.<br>The united packs are living the peace for quite a time. But change is nature, and the wolves will soon discover what it truly means. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth has decided to leave the pack and make their own pack and make their own path to the light. Knowing this, gives a punch to their parent's heart. But they will try to understand that their child has right to make their own decision.

Chapter 1: As the young ones leave their home  
>It is a quite and peaceful in the late afternoon, clear skies and warm sunlight burns our hearts with spirit. The caribous are grassing, birds are chirping, and the wolves. The wolves is readying for a feast, as Kate and Garth is hunting their last preys for the pack. Kate calmly hide herself behind bushes quite a distance with the caribous and Garth is hiding behind the trees 18 meters west from Kate. On the other side, is their mate Humphrey and Lilly with their position behind the caribou, readying for surprise attack. Time is on their hand, then Lilly and Humphrey jumps the two caribous, one each and grabs their back bottom side to slow them down. Reflect of Kate and Garth, they attack after the surprise attack and kill the prey perfectly just how Kate and Lilly's mother used to teach them. "Take those beautiful claws of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go until their body stop shaking".<br>After they kill their preys, Salty and Shakey helps them return the carcasses back to the food pile. In the food pile, they join Sweets, Candy, Can-do, and Hutch. It was a glorious day, because the pack kills 5 caribous that day. At the night, before the moonlight howl, the wolves are feasting and reuniting with their families. Winston is still ruling the pack, and along with him are Eve and Tony. Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth are using this moment to reunite together and their family for the last time. At the moonlight howl, they are also howling together and fills the night with their beautiful song. But at the end of the party, Eve was bothered by something. She cannot let go their child that easy.  
>At the morning Eve woke up very early. She decided to check her child den. Through the cold nights, Lilly was sleeping on Garth's chest. And on the other side of the den, Humphrey was sleeping on Kate's stomach and her tail was on Humphrey's nose (yeah, I don't know). Seeing this, Eve tears begin to fall, which wakes up our four heroes. "mom, don't worry, we'll be fine" Lilly said to her mom. "But I never get to release my rage to those who did something to you if anything happen ever again". She replies. "Then we will do it, we will take our beautiful claws and rip their throat off" Kate and Lilly replies. Hearing that, Eve starts to feel proud to herself who was successful of teaching her child.<br>"Lilly isn't that violence right?" Garth whisper to Humphrey

"No, but Kate sure is(gulp)" Humphrey replies.

The young wolves are about to leave. Winston, Tony, Eve, Shakey, Salty, Sweets, Candy, Can-do, and hutch, gives them flowers and meat for their journey. After saying their tearful goodbyes, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly starts their journey on their new path to the light. Leaving their families tear on their back.

Chapter 2: Their old Heroes

They begin their journey, wind and yellow skies is a sign of late afternoon. And they get no place to start their pack.. Birds are chirping around them, and a flap of a wing indicates a different type of birds are heading their way. They see two birds above their heads, one has a yellow color in it's feathers and dull orange beak. The other one has light brown feathers and dark brown feather around it's neck and upper wings.  
>"I rarely seen a goose flying with a duck, maybe this is even the first time" said Garth<p>

"The goose is on the loose : )" Humphrey tried to joke (bad joke)

"Humphrey! That's Marcel and Paddy! Marcel! Paddy!"  
>"Who? Can I eat them?" Garth said.<p>

"Eat them? No! they are the one who guide us home from Idaho!"

*flap flap* "Bonjour a tous, you *wulves heading somewhere" Marcel greets them

"aahhh, so you *wulfves has found your mate ah?"

"Yes, Marcel. This is Kate sister, Lilly" Humphrey introduce Lilly to Marcel and Paddy

"aahh madamoselle I can say that you are most beautiful"

"Thank you Marcel" Lilly Replies.

"And this is Garth, Lilly's mate".

"Bonjour, Monseour" and Garth replies: "uhh, hey there…"

"Lilly, Garth, this is Marcel and Paddy"

"So where are you guys heading?" ask Paddy

"We are trying to find a place where we can hunt, eat, and rest at cozy place where we can make our own pack" Kate replies.

"How about Yellowstone park? It's nice place, with trees and caribous and lake with weird feature on it. Yeah, it's been quite a while when we play there. It might be nice to go there."

"Yeah, great, so how do we get there, travel agent?"

"Remember canadian express? The train will take you through there too. You know the place where you can board do you? After all you once want to be the loner and coincidentally, another train is coming this way."

"Okay I know about it alright, listen guys, we need to keep our speed to reach the train, once we reach the corner of the track, we will see an opened train wagon, as soon as we get near it, jump!"

Humphrey explains to the pack.

"Paddy and I will also follow you from the sky. To keep you on track. Let's go"

Then Marcel, Paddy and Humphrey lead the other to the railways. Once they got there, they are adjusting their formation to four lines and their speed. Humphrey once again sees the light and shadow of him and Kate sitting together on edge of the wagon staring to the light. But this time he do not hesitate to jump to the train. Because he knows that Kate is with him, and he is with Kate, and they are with their most trusted guidance, and they are not the only wolf. They are with their heart. They have their hunters, their jokers, and their most beloved. So Kate and Humphrey are running gently, and besides them are Lilly and Garth also readying to jump. And finally they jump with their mates and lands perfectly in same wagon. Marcel and Paddy keeps up with them in the sky. And they all enjoys the view of trees and mountains glowing from the light of the warm sun.

Chapter 3: Colorful Journey.

Laughs, Jokes, Surprises. Those are the things which empower the bond of families, friendship, and love. And those are the thing which colors our little pack's journey to the Yellowstone park where they can expand their pack.. Cold breeze of the night makes Humphrey's bladder full. But he bare his bladder and cross his leg, because he didn't want to trouble the other just like last time(the cupcakes thingy). It's a full moon that night and the train is going pass a great lake, making the whole train exposed to the moonlight. Kate, Lilly and Garth noticed this and howl together. Humphrey use this chance and pee on the other side of the wagon. He aims his urine to the outside the wagon. He didn't realize that there is a human near the railway, and unexpectedly spray the human with his urine. The human exclamation directs Kate's attention so she turns around and she sees Humphrey lifting his right leg. Kate rolls her eyes and ask.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing, hehe"

"Right, come on, howl with us together"

"Alright"

After their moonlight howl, Kate, Garth, and Lilly going to sleep. But Humphrey didn't, something bothers him.

"How could there be a human near the railway in the middle of the forest?" He ask himself.

Then he hears Paddy and Marcel wings flapping goes louder. When they reach the wagon where the wolves is resting, Humphrey greets them with serious face.

"Bonjoir monsieur, you wolves got to hide!" Marcel said in hurry.

"Wow what is it Marcel? Why in such a hurry?"

"We are arriving at a station. Every wagon will be checked and there will be some load exchange. If the humans found us, we are dead meat"

"Alright, let's wake up the others"

As Humphrey wakes the others up, the train wheels sounds frictions with the railways, indicating that the train goes slower. The wolves has gain consciousness and they are curious of what is happening.

"Guys, we got to hide. We are arriving at a train station, and they will check every wagon. If they find us we are doom" Humphrey warns them

"Okay, let's just get out while the train stopped and hide in bushes or something" Lilly suggest.

The train finally stopped, and the sounds of humans activity is a certainty. The Wolves are lucky, the station is only on the right side of the railways while in the left side, they can see woods and bushes. Without thinking further, the wolves jumps out of the trains and hide not deep into the woods.

Thirty minutes has passed and the train hasn't move yet. Tiredness puts Marcel, Paddy, and the wolves to sleep like a magic. No one awakes until the sun rises as high as a spear. Humphrey and Garth are the first one to wake up. And they soon found out that the train has left them far behind. Knowing this Humphrey and Garth stressed out. They quickly wakes up the other. The gang looked desperate. They do not know where they are and they do not know what to do.

"Bonjour wolves. Don't worry, Yellowstone park is not very far now. It will take some 2 hours walking" Marcel words cheers them up.

"I suggest we start walking and enjoy the view" Paddy strongly suggest.

So the gang start to walk to Yellowstone. Through the forests where the goose found their dream mates. Through foot of a snow mountain where they again find a group of bears and trying not to bother them. But they do, so the gang again plays tree-slide through slopes to escape from attacking bears(Humphrey sent regards to the bear's child). They also go through a small village where angry farmers chase them to prevent them to eat their sheep. Many obstacles they found in their path to Yellowstone. But they finally made it. Hunger tells them to hunt and eat first before they do anything else. The caribous are grassing so peacefully without any wolves hunting them down there. And so for the first time, the small pack hunts them down. They don't need much, so they only hunt one. And after the hunt, they pull the carcass to a wood, where Marcel and Paddy find the best place for the pack to stay. Dinner is serve, and the pack have a great meal, howl and sleep that night. So they ready to begin, their new lives at their new home.

Chapter 4: A New Home

The moon fades away as the sun rise up. Lilly wakes up and see Garth standing high outside the den. He looks worried, so Lilly approach him and rubs her head to Garth's side chest, hoping it will erase his worries.

"What is it Garth?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea, what if our pack didn't work? What if we failed?"

"Then we fail together. But why thinking of failing, we have a great team! If you are thinking of eating while we repopulate, you better get some teamwork up with Humphrey"

"I guess you're right, after all he is a good tactician"

"That's the spirit, now why don't we just take a walk?"

"okay"

And so, Lilly and Garth take a walk at the park. They found out where the water is, where the caribou herd usually grassing, and another spot to make another den.

"You hungry?" Ask Garth

"well… But I don't want the caribous left over from last night"

"We can hunt some squirrels or something. Let me tell you how. Squirrels is a good climber, but they are a slower runner than we are. So all you have to do is keep them away from trees or jump them when they are still in lower side of a tree."

"That sounds easy, why don't you give me an example?"

"Okay here I go, see that squirrel? It is trying to find a nut. I'll go get it"

The squirrel didn't notice, and it is about to take the nut. And Garth surprise it from behind, but the squirrel notice that, so it ran away to the nearest tree. But before it can reach even the vertical part of the tree's wood. Garth grabs it with his opened paws.

"see? piece of squirrel"

"Wow, you're amazing, okay I'll try"

Lilly finds another squirrel biting peanuts on the ground. Like Garth teach him, she is readying an ambush behind tall grasses. Without hesitate Lilly runs towards the squirrel, and the squirrel also ran away. Smartly, the squirrel make an acute change in direction near a slippery soil. And Lilly didn't notice so her legs couldn't change her direction. But her head is already on top of the squirrel, so she use it to catch the squirrel with her mouth. A spray of dirt covers his nose, mouth, and cheeks when her jaws make contact with the muddy and slippery ground.

"How do I do?" Ask Lilly

"Wohow! You have excellent reflex, good job. Here let me clean the mud for you" Garth replies as he approach Lilly and cleans her fur with his nose and tongue. With blushing face, Lilly push her nose to Garth's nose and rub it.

"Thank you honey, I love you"

"I love you too, uhh Lilly" Garth ask while he stares the ground

"Yes honey?"

"If we want to make a new pack, we better start it soon, to… you know, strengthened our pack"

"Are you asking to do it with me now?"

"Well, not now, but… soon"

"I am okay with it honey, how about tonight?" Lilly replies and lean to Garth's chest. They enjoy their prey's flesh while they lean to each other watching the sun slowly rest itself behind a mountain. The day is finally dark, and our cute couple head up to the second den site. And they are having the time of their lives. Back to the den, Kate look at the moon and worries. "Where are Lilly and Garth" she said to herself. "Stop worrying about them Kate, I've picked up their scent and they are fine" "Yes, but Humphrey…" "Come on Kate, why don't you trust your own sister and her strong mate they will be fine" "how do you know they're will be fine? When did you track them anyway?" "Ow come on, now you don't trust your own mate? Come now Kate, trust me" Humphrey smiles wide to Kate. "haha, okay, who can argue with your smile" "Good now, let's have some fun before we're sleeping" "Okay, let's go *giggles*"

Few days past normally, until Kate and Lilly aren't feeling well. So they decided to stay at the den together while Garth and Humphrey hunt down breakfast.

"Hey sister, what's going on with you?" Kate ask as rubs her nose to Lilly's cheek.

"I don't know Kate, I feel something is wrong with my belly."

"Really? Me too. Say, what did you do with Garth that night spending the night separately with us?" Lilly starts to smile and her face is blushing. "Well, it was quite amazing you know…" Lilly answer and somewhat wink, to hide her embarrassment. "Wait, you didn't…do…that….with.." "Wait! You did that too right?" "Well you did that too!" "And you did that too!" The girls exclaim themselves as they rouse and sit. Finally they laugh hysterically together.

"Owh, Lilly, you're kidding me right? Where did you do that? And told me you really did that with Garth." "Well yeah duh, who else can I do it with? And we find a secret den in the forest, and you do it here?" "Hahahaha, well yes, I did it right where you are sitting right now" "Really? Eww" Lilly rouse and change position. "Nah I am just kidding, heheh" "So Kate, how was it?" "What it? It, it?" "yes, you know what I am talking about" "Well it was amazing, he…did it…amazing…" "I know, indescribable right? We can't let our young audience know how it was, they are still too young" (Well, you are also young Lilly).

The two girls continued their laugh until, Garth and Humphrey came up after the hunt.

"Bad strategy dude, you gotta think of something else" Garth says with his mouth partially open

"I know, but good thing is we did get quite a size"

"Yeah, but you almost hurt yourself. Not to mention that funny accident"

"hahaha, yeah, I laughed at myself." Humphrey enters the den. "Well you girls having a fun quality time together I see." Humphrey's words makes the girls laugh even louder. "Did I say something? Something on my face?" "Don't know, everything is seems okay" Garth replies.

"No Humphrey, it's just that we were talking about you two"

"Ow, now it's just disturbing, forget about it. Let's dig in!"

"Okay! Bon Apetit!" The wolves, enjoys their breakfast and the warm sunlight. Lifting their heads feeling the morning blight filled with hope.


	2. Part 2: Families of Soldiers

Chapter 5: The Next Generation

Several months have passed. Kate and Lilly's bellies have become bigger, and exposed the truth to both Humphrey and Garth. Humphrey and Garth must hunt double time to prepare for the pups arrival. One day Humphrey and Garth just got back from their hunt and found out Lilly already screaming. Garth sprints to the den wanted to find out what's happen and leave Humphrey carrying their prey himself. At the den, Garth finds out Lilly curling down holding her belly with all she got. He also finds that Kate is in immense pain and can't even scream.

"Humphrey! The Pups are coming!" Garth yells at Humphrey in terror.

Humphrey's new muscles contracts at the same time to double his speed carrying the prey. He throws the prey to the inner side of the den from short distance.

"What happen?" Humphrey ask with somewhat heavy voice.

"Lilly! It's Lilly! She is giving birth!"

"Oh no, here bite this caribou's leg to ease your pain" Humphrey gives the caribou's rear leg to Lilly, and Lilly instantly grabs them with her teeth and squeeze it. She briefly stops screaming, and continue to scream. Garth can only lay a hand that Lilly also grab with her two paws, and help her to breathe. Notice that not only Lilly is in pain, Humphrey quickly check on Kate. She is in pain and weak, but not as worse as Lilly is. Humphrey then rip the prey's meat off and offer it to Kate.

"Come now Kate, eat, so you be strong for the birth" Humphrey put the ripped meat in front of Kate and push it.

"They are almost here Humphrey, I can feel it. It's not gonna be long now"

"Don't worry Kate, no matter when it is and there it is, I will be there for you"

Humphrey help Kate eats the prey by cutting the meat to small pieces so Kate can eat it easily. After a few minutes helping Kate, Humphrey turns his attention to Lilly who is in great pain.

"Kate, I gotta help your sister, just tell Garth to call me if you need anything" "Okay"

Humphrey take a sit beside Lilly and Garth. He is worried because they have their hands full, Marcel and Paddy aren't there anymore. They have leave for Idaho for the spring.

"You're doing great Lilly, just keep on pushing!" Humphrey encourage Lilly through her pups birth. "Come on Lilly, take deep breath …. Push!" Lilly keeps on doing what Garth and Humphrey told her. Until finally… four pups came out from Lilly's buttocks one by one.

"Good job Lilly dear" Garth approach Lilly and receive her nose rub, and lick her cheek.

"Welcome to this world young ones, meet your uncle" Humphrey talk to the pups which of course cannot understand him. Lilly accomplishment warms Kate's heart and puts her to sleep. Humphrey cut some meat for Lilly just as he do to Kate. "You should eat Lilly" he said.

"Thank you Humphrey" Lilly answer and eats the meat that Humphrey gave. Garth check out the pups and happily smile and said "They are all survive, for now". After four bite of the meat swollen by Lilly, she returns to her pups and licks the fluid from the pup's bodies.

"Congratulation Lilly" Humphrey speaks to himself and start eat the prey. Garth joins him and have some chat with him. "Congratulation Garth, your wife has given birth four healthy babies" Humphrey said with big smile. "Thanks Humphrey, for everything. I will help Kate too as hard as I can when the time comes, promise" "Thanks".

After eating, the two males left some caribou's meat over for late demands. Then they both hunt some squirrels for a snack and go to river for water. Back at the den, Lilly is still busy licking fluid off her pup's bodies. Then Kate awakes and started to 'make some noise'.

"What wrong sister?" "Nothing, congratulations Lilly, those are healthy looking pups : ). Ugghh.." "Thank you, but seriously what is wrong?" "Lilly! I think my pups are coming too! Quick get Humphrey!" Lilly rises up "oh no" then she calls Humphrey with a howl.

Garth rise up his head. "It's Lilly."

Humphrey then realize it's for Kate "It's Kate!"

They both then once again sprints quite a distance back to the den. Arrived at the den, Humphrey was afraid he was right, but he is. Humphrey and Garth repeat the procedure they did to Lilly.

Until Kate gave birth of complete four pups as Lilly did. And they are all also survive. The pack is now reuniting and congratulate each other once again.

"That reminds me, what would you girls name your pups?"

"Don't you guys want to name them? After all they are our child" Kate answers

"No, you do the hard work, you are the ones who have the right to name them" Garth answers back.

"Okay, I will name these two boys Lance and Crest, and these two girls Sheena and Hayden(absolutely)" Kate has decided her pup's names. "They are beautiful Kate, just like you" Humphrey then rub his nose to Kate's

"Okay, these three girls are Ricci(yes you know it), Vienna, and River(credit to TheChriz1995), and this awesome boy, is Kodiak" And Lilly state their names "I love them, just as I love you dear."

The pack then spend most of their life tending to each other and the babies. Garth and Humphrey still hunts double time for their family. And prepare their knowledge for Alpha School for the pups by their own.

(Time Warp! Lol)

A year and half have passed and the pups are now grown large, strong and healthy. Lance have grown muscle. Dirt and soil from the alpha school he studying at, have change his fur color which he inherits from his father to somewhat darker color. Lance also love to laugh just like his father. Crest his brother on the other hand, have decided to live his dad's way of life and join with Lilly and Vienna to become the omegas of the pack. He inherits his mother's fur color, but as time passes by, it also become a darker color but it's hard to notice. Sheena and Hayden are both inherits their mother's color and both also joins the alpha school which trains their agility to it's maximum potential. Hayden is very cheerful. She think life is a gift and it is beautiful. But Sheena can sometimes down, because she is sensitive. Ricci inherits her mother's fur color while River inherits her father's. Even though different in color, Ricci and River are like a strong fist. They always together and often has same thoughts in their minds. Perhaps their bond is the strongest of the pack. They also join alpha school. Vienna which inherits her father's fur, have decided to become an omega. She is a very funny omega, the favorite of the pack. Even though Humphrey have becoming more of an alpha, he often give Vienna and Crest many tips of how to become an omega. Kodiak is learning in the alpha school. Which makes his white fur he inherits from his mother to become a very light silver. He is very protective with his family, he also love to laugh but he can't joke, so he is very quiet and he can only talk about his feeling and past experience.

After the alpha school is over, Humphrey still got worried with their survival. Because lately, bears and coyotes frequently harassing them and aiming for their food. But they are able to fight them off because they are together. Worrying this, Humphrey and Garth together teach the omegas some martial arts for 'emergency self defense'. In time, they have mastered it, and ready to use it whenever it is necessary.

Chapter 6: New Neighbor

Three months have passed since the graduation of the younger generation from the alpha school. As usual the alphas are split into two groups to hunt a caribou each. The groups have successfully killed their preys.

"Smell that?" Kodiak warns his sisters and cousins of a scent he never smell before.

"Sure does strange, we better get these carcasses back to the den, fast" Lance suggest

As the teams carry their prey to the food pile near their den, Kodiak detects that the scent is getting stronger and stronger.

"Sheena, rally our families. Something is not right" Lance ordered.

"Right away brother" then Sheena begins to howl a long.

Back at the den, Our four wolves and their omegas are playing catch-the-berries until they heard Sheena's howl.

"It's a rally, let's go! You too omegas" Garth said as he begins to run before the howl stops. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Vienna and Crest follow Garth's lead. Some distance they run with a speed of half alphas, and the howl finally stops. 4 seconds later they are surprised by another howl followed by two other howls from different directions. With a reflex Garth stops running and observe around. The other wolves also stop and they look around very confused. The hunting teams arrived with their preys at where the inactive team are confused by the howls a minute later.

"Dad, something's wrong?" Lance asks.

"We were just following your rally and confused by those other three howls" Kate answers her son

"Didn't we teach you rally is only one long howl?" Humphrey ask his daughter with a charm.

"But we didn't do the other howls dad! Just the first one, and we did it because we scent something in the air dad! Sheesh!" Sheena answer with emotions.

"Alright – alright! We obviously have some guests here. Better get back to the den and secure our food" Garth's leadership once again shown up.

Arrive at the food pile, the hunting groups puts their preys away. When they are going to eat it, Crest, the one who is walking at the back of the pack was ambushed by two strange wolves. Bigger than him and outnumbered, the strangers quickly overcome Crest and manage to leave some scars to his chest. Realizing his favorite son is in danger, Humphrey's adrenaline rush is acting up and without thinking he quickly spring in to action. He scratch the stranger right in his faces and bite their stomach until it ripped off in an instant. Survive from the vicious attack of a former omega, those strangers run away in pain. The whole pack saw the entire thing, and it makes the entire woods silenced for a while.

"Are you alright son?"

"Ugh, no dad, I guess I am bleeding from these scars"

"Quickly, back to your den, your mother will take care of you"

"Wow Humphrey! I never seen you that brave and cruel" Lilly said with a smile.

"Someone messes with my family? Their death may comes nearer"

"Our hero, I love you honey" Kate thank you with a nuzzled.

"Thank you dear, heheh. Alright let's go back"

"Ohohow mom and dad… they are so romantic, when will I find my love? Ahh" Hayden said, follows with chit chats by the two couples children.

At dusk, a howl is heard. It was a call for a meeting of the leader of the two packs.

"Humphrey, I saw your protective behavior to your son Crest. That's just how a leader should be" Garth says and he looks at his child Kodiak. "I can't be a leader, I am just the muscle, and leadership isn't just a muscle. But it is also what's in the head"

"Alright. I will attend the meet…" Humphrey sighed "But what if it is an ambush?"

"I got your back Honey" Kate said as she approach Humphrey and Garth.

"Alright, let's go" At twilight, the meet was howled at a pond. Humphrey takes his first step to the meeting area. And two dove were seen resting and now taken off to avoid bloody fights. Kate hides behind the a small hill 3 meters from the pond. She scents someone is coming. Something just makes the scent familiar to her, but it's a whole different scent. Humphrey stands tall when he saw a dark form approaching him. He is surprised when he saw a wolf that has same color as he is. But he has scar below his left eye and bigger than him.

"Greetings neighbor, you realize that you have ruin the peacefulness between us wolves."

"Have i? I don't think so neighbor. And please, call me Humphrey"

"You have taken our dinner by force, jam our communication and navigation to each other, and especially, hurt my children!"

"Hey! Your kids are the one who attack my son first! And we never took your prey! My alphas always hunt in same place and same time. They are disciplined Mr. Lies-a-lot!

"My name is Vandar! Remember that"

"Okay Vandar…" The two wolves anger silence them for a while.

"The fact is look at my two children! They injured bad! I believe your son never had that kind of injury before! That's the proof that you are the one who ruins the peace!"

Humphrey silenced for a while, remembering of the time Crest fall out of a cliff when he is still blind.

_Crest is always likes his father's scent and personality, because it makes him warm. He said that himself when he is still a kid, sitting beside a river talking to his father why he chooses to be an omega. Admiring when the sun is set behind the mountains just like what he feels when he sees his father walk away for hunting, leaving him behind. When he is still a blind pup, he just follows his father's scent who just jumped a small cliff and goes to hunt. Unfortunately, Crest cannot jump that time, but keep on following the warm scent. He landed on his head followed by his whole spine. He cried for a minute, enough to get his parent's attention, then he passed out for almost two days. Kate and Humphrey had thought that Crest will not survive with the pack. But Humphrey's scent and tears awoken Crest from his deep sleep_

"Your proof aren't strong enough" Those words Humphrey said just shocked Vandar to madness.

"That's it! Here! Look at my children!" Vandar look behind and waves his paw to let his children come in to the meeting area. The two alphas that Humphrey ever lay his paws on came, showing them their scars and shaved gray fur.

"So, again, they are your children?" Humphrey's omega personality is showing up.

"Actually no, but I treat everyone in my pack as my family…" Vandar answers with anger still.

"That's how a great pack should be" Humphrey smiles kindly.

Vandar feels awkward. Pulled his head a little, and then readying to attack.

"What you're trying to do is merely delaying your death" Vandar threaten him with an attack position. And so does his two alphas. But Humphrey stands still and just calm and smile.

"You best not to do it if you still worth your life and your two alpha's"

"Why is that? You afraid of us?"

"Alright you ask for it, I'll let you know my next move" Kate heard it all, but she do not make appearance of herself. Instead she just shake some bushes and trees. Hearing leaves and branches making harassing sounds when in contact to each other, Vandar the his alphas look around and aware the presence of other wolves who is in Humphrey's side around.

"I see you've readying a surprise attack, well played Humphrey, well played…" Vandar and his alphas turn back and walk away.

"Don't worry on your way back home. A winner never strike first"

"You will learn from your great loss that your theory is wrong Humphrey" Vandar whisper to himself. Realizing that the meeting is over, Humphrey walk back home and when he reach the small hill Kate used to hide, he calls her and then Kate joins him walking his way back home(well what other way can they use? They are wolves! lol).

"You do love me so much, you scare them away to avoid bloody fight that I don't like" Humphrey said

"*giggles* Actually I was beating mosquitoes… Well of course I do love you. We are family and you are my mate Humphrey, I love you" Humphrey and Kate nuzzle their noses all the way back home.

"O-ow-ow Mom and Dad you are doing it again…" Crest caught them wide open.

"Hahahahaha, come now Crest, give them a rest" Lance laughed at his parents.

"But it is so sweet isn't it? Aawww" Sheena smiles when she look at it.

"Alright – alright. What are you doing still up this late?" Humphrey breaks the crowd

"Dad, we are night creatures…" (Ups forgot about that, lol)

"But really, be sure to have enough sleep, because we have a rival"

"Humphrey, can I talk to u on private?" Garth looks serious now.

"Sure thing Garth. What is it?"

"Things aren't beautiful isn't it? They are a rival with us now?"

"I guess so Garth, I don't know, they don't have time to discuss about territory or such"

"Gosh, that is serious. We have to be alarmed"

"Yah, but we shouldn't forget for our health and don't let our children be stressed out okay?"

"Sure thing buddy"

The whole family are having fun that night. Eating together, playing, chit chats and their tradition of moonlight howl. Lance asked River out to howl together. But River cannot leave Ricci. So Crest accompany Lance, River, and Ricci to howl together with Ricci as partner. Kodiak cannot think straight when it comes to asking girls out. But then he feels some connection with Sheena. It's because she is the closest girl to have in common with him, so he ask her out. Success, Sheena also feels comfortable around Kodiak. Since all the boys is occupied, Vienna and Hayden howls together without boys as partner. Again Humphrey and Kate and Lilly and Garth. The family's howl is ended up with a big finish of Lilly and Garth's birds howl.

Surprisingly, after the big finish, the family hears other howls sang by the rival wolves also have similar tradition. The began their moonlight howl, and the howl is so familiar to Kate, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly. It's like what they heard in past, but just so different and not so beautiful anymore. Twisted and confused the family goes to rest with frown on their faces. And silence, just silence which put them to sleep. That day the family had a scary day and terrible nightmare. But they bare their pain, because they know, this is only the beginning.


	3. Part 3: Blood for Blood Clash

Chapter 7: The Great Loss

Another of hunting for the alpha team, and the inactive wolves are waiting on upside of a waterfall. The family is going to have a picnic there (wolf style…). Lunch is served. The family enjoyed the meal and the view. Also the couples are nuzzling most of the picnic time. And the younger generation also has some fun. They played tag and hide and seek. They also began understand what is love with their opposite sex. Like Kodiak and Sheena, their relation is getting stronger from their last moonlight howl. And so does Lance with River and Crest with Ricci. For the first time River and Ricci can be apart for 3 meters to have some date. The whole family are having fun until… Five wolves came out of bushes running towards them, then another 7 of them. A surprise attack. It's was an ambush from great distance. The wolves also cover their furs with mud to hide their scent. Kate is the first one who received the first shot. She is badly injured in her leg. But she bare her pain and fight on it. The family fights like an elite team, and eventually overcome the attackers. But Kate begin to feel the pain, and her fighting agility is down. She walks near the waterfall to ease her pain. Seeing this opportunity, 4 of the attackers agreed to work together and push Kate down the cliff. Humphrey did react of this, rip one of the attacker's neck and scratch on their bellies. But he was too late, the 4 wolf manage to kick Kate off the cliff and ran from Humphrey's attack. All of them survives with a permanent scar. Kate fell off yelping for help. But nothing she nor her family can do. She fell with the falling water down force to rocky and harsh river. Kate is motionless and the river flows hard and carries Kate with it away from her family. The attackers are proud enough with their accomplishment, and run with all they got back to their territory. Seeing his mate flows down hard and fast with the river, Humphrey started to cry and her heart is burning, burning in flames of vengeance. But he can do nothing. All the exhaustion makes him stop and return back home crying. His family follows him behind back to the den.

Back in the den, Humphrey's anger does not go away. He still wants revenge.

"What do we do now Humphrey?" Ask Garth with anger.

"I don't know Garth, either we should leave this place and finds Kate, or gets into the bloody fight that drunken neighbor always give us"

"It's your decision, but after all we've done to find this place, I don't want to leave this place. But you're the leader. It is your decision."

"This time I will show no mercy Garth, we're gonna attack them tonight while they are asleep. All of our family will come" Humphrey decide with sharp charm.

"As you wish, this is personal" Garth answers surely with sharp stare.

The sad family is still nuzzling and comforting each other, until Humphrey makes an announcement.

"Listen everyone, we're gonna attack those wolves tonight while they are asleep. No mercy!"

"No mercy for my mother!" Humphrey's children answers

"No mercy for my aunt!" Garth's Children aswers

"For my sister!" Lilly answers.

"For my mate. For our family! To arms!"

Chapter 8: Vendetta

2 o'clock in the morning. Humphrey is hiding behind bushes with Garth at 8 o'clock position of him. 6 meters right of him, it's his favorite son, Crest. Covered in mud and standing low, the family is readying an attack. Vienna the tactician omega climbs the big tree, right next to Crest. Kodiak and Sheena are far 2 o'clock from Crest to outflank the enemy if necessary. Ricci and River are 2 meters behind the omegas to back them up. While Lilly is 2 meters behind Humphrey and Garth, Lance and Hayden are also 2 meters behind Kodiak and Sheena. In front of them is enemy territory. Vienna makes her move in her chess board against their new neighbor. She spotted two alphas, guarding and patrolling the territory. She's signal Ricci to throw some rock up to get the guard's attention. While the two alphas check the rocks out, Kodiak and Sheena makes their move to inner side of the territory. There, they hide inside a big hole (getting cozy in the hole. Hehehe). Hayden stays behind, but close enough to look what happen to her sister and her cousin. The two alphas are so close to Crest. And with an instant he rips their throats open without a sound. He then realizes that they are the same wolves that attack him two days ago.

"I guess vengeance is crueler than action. Blood for blood, life for life, to my mother" Crest says quietly in their dead and bloody ears, and then goes back to his hiding spot.  
>Other two alphas that guarding near Garth and Humphrey's position, saw dead bodies of their friends. And so they travel through Humphrey and Garth line of sight. Their position is at it's closest, and so Humphrey and Garth ambush them, straight to the throats and drag them to the bushes. Vienna observes the surroundings. It looks clear, so he told Crest to pick up the mess. As soon Ricci and River joins him, they drag the dead bodies and hide them in the bushes. And then the whole family move deeper to the enemy territory. They kill stealthily any wolves on their paths and hide their dead bodies. Until they've reach den sites. They began to enter the dens and kill what's inside. But once Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Hayden enter a den, they got themselves a surprise and Lilly Garth and Humphrey declare to stop the attacks.<p>

"Lance, howl a rally! Quick!" Humphrey orders Lance who was right outside the den. As Lance howls a rally, it wakes all the wolves in the territory. But luckily all the family has been rallied before enough alphas come to make further troubles. The four wolves that were asleep in the den woke up by the howl. It was Vandar, his mate, and to the surprise, the oldest ones have become older. Eve and Winston.

Chapter 9: Drunken Old Family

"Garth! Humphrey! Lilly! Kate! You're alright!" Winston exclaims and hugs Lilly and Hayden

Lilly accept the hug from her father, but Hayden is silence in confusion.

"Ow, my children! Im never thought I would see you again!" Eve cries and joins the hug with Winston. Garth and Humphrey still stands in confusion. They don't know if they should joins the hug, or tell Eve and Winston the truth that, Kate is dead. But before Humphrey and Garth can do anything, Vandar ask them in confusion.

"Eve, Winston, who are these people? That wolf has hurt our wolves!" Vandar points at Humphrey and ask in rage. "And kill them, im sorry" Humphrey admits and lower his heads.

"You what?" Eve, and Winston release their hug and ask Humphrey explanation.

"Winston, Eve, that wolf you were hugging isn't Kate. She's my daughter who inherits the fur color from her mother"

"Then where is Kate? What have you done to her? And what are you talking about this killing our wolves?" Eve old rage never failed to scare Humphrey.

"Eve, Eve, calm down, I know there is the good explanation here." Winston tried to calm Eve.

"Kate is dead, (Eve, Winston, and Vandar gasps while Humphrey still talks) she fell of a cliff when we were ambushed by band of wolves"

"Lie! I never killed your mate! Watch your…" "Who said it was you Vandar?" Humphrey exclaim before Vandar can finish his sentence. "Unless, you have her blood in your paws, after all we're the only two packs that live in Yellow Stone"

"Is this true, Vandar?" Vandar sighed, give up and say: "Yes, I order a band of our alphas to ambush them while they are having fun. And I guess, it was your daughter that I killed Eve and Winston"

"So me and my whole family kills dozens of your pack. Just for revenge" Humphrey regrets and lower his head.

"Dad, we have lots of company here, everything's alright?"

Winston walks outside the den and announces a meeting with Humphrey's pack and asks the whole pack to let go their family with their deaths. He also ask the pack to accept whatever the meeting result. The pack has no choice but to be patience and accept whatever it is that will come over them.

Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve, and Vandar are having the meeting inside Winston's Den. While their children guard outside tend to each other.

"Right, first of all I wanna know how could you, the wolf I never met before leads my old pack?"

"He was a lone wolf that safes my life. There was a band of human hunters that threatens our survival in Jasper, that's why we moved here few days ago. The humans got me on surprise when me and Tony were walking near a railway. We were both hit, but Vandar came and attack the humans to buy us some times, so we tried to run across the railway. Just when I get across the railway, a train suddenly came. That's how I lose the humans, Vandar here manage to jump across the train but Tony…"

"What? What happen to my dad?" Garth interrupts.

"He died, he ran over by the train, because of his back problem"

"Dad…" Garth regrets his father's death and lower his head.

"For that matters, Vandar suggest for a migration, that's the only choice we have so I give him in charge"

"I guess I owe you so many apologize for killing so many of your family, while you saved mine"

Humphrey apologize

"Yeah you do! Now pay up!" Vandar's rage is acting up.

"We should unite the pack" Lilly suggest

"There no way I will ever be one pack with this bloody killer! And not with that old custom of yours Winston! Marriage is every living things right to choose"

"So I agree Vandar, but how you say we make this things a bit different? A new custom, gladiator"

Humphrey suggest while raising his one eyebrow.

"Gladiator… sounds interesting. Im listening"

"Well to settle our personal issues and this who is in charge issues, let's say we battle to the death or if someone give up. The winner gets to rule the whole packs" The whole den gasps

"Humphrey! Loses Kate is enough, I don't want to lose you to brother. I can't handle your children while I handle mine as well. It will be a pressure for me"

"Don't worry brother, they've grew up, they can take care of themselves. And if I have to die anyway, I will join Kate then."

"So this is it? You left us, your children, and your life, just to join Kate? What kind of father are you!" Lilly's first anger shown up.

"Listen! This is the only way I pay my debt. The only way to settle the issues, because I kill so many lives in my paws and jaws just for a revenge of one life, and whoever says Im gonna die anyway?"

"Ow yes you will Humphrey, because I accept the terms"

"Okay, be prepare for tomorrow evening" Humphrey walks out the den and his family follows him behind. At the den, it was so quiet and uncomfortable. So they all decided to get some rest for the big time.

Chapter 10: Wolf's Fiery Heart

The time has come for the battle. Family supports are the only thing that can help Humphrey and Vandar as the time for preparation is over. The two families began to make a circle for a boundary of the battlefield. Winston walk to the center of the circle to announce the battle rules.

"Ladies and Gentle-wolves, today we're gathering here for an honorable fight to unite the pack. From our pack I present to you Vandar, our hero who has saved most of us. And from their pack, it's Humphrey, my son in-law. Mate of my daughter who died fell off a cliff, Kate. Whoever wins the fight will be our new ruler. Or for further confusion, the leader shall be chosen democratically. I hope all of you can accept this. And for Humphrey and Vandar, have a good fight."

"He saved my old family, and in return he only takes Kate. I don't know if I can do this, I may have just suicide in the fight and join Kate" Humphrey whisper to himself

"No dad, think about us, we're your family too. We love you too just as much as mom loves you. Don't just think about mom, we need you too." Crest encourages his father, since he heard what Humphrey said. After all good lucks and prayers from his family, Humphrey steps forward into the circle. Vandar also steps forward to the battlefield to honor Humphrey's call. Humphrey lowers his front body and step aside slowly as he always use the tactic winners attacks second. Vandar ragingly jumps to Humphrey. But Humphrey step aside and grabs his right paw from the side and throw him back. Lightly wounded, Vandar continues to strike and manage to scratch Humphrey's side neck. Vandar once again jumps to Humphrey, and Humphrey step forward and bite his ribs from bellow then slam Vandar's whole body to the ground and spin him then throw him as far as he can. "This is for Kate!" He then jumps to Vandar and scratch him with his both front claws in the face. But then Vandar charge him to front bringing him to the grounds. Vandar then jump again and punch Humphrey's stomach from above. Sophisticated Humphrey can only wait for his stomach to cure it's own pain. Both of them are tired and injured, so they just stand in ready position waiting for something to happen. Humphrey then realizes he's standing on red sands. He comes with an idea for a finishing blow. He's going in for the kill. He slaps some of the sand to Vandar's eyes and then he dash right and jumps him. From above he grabs Vandar's neck and gets his claws to scratch Vandar's front legs. He then twists his body to the ground and slams Vandar's body to the ground three times, then throw him again. Vandar just lay on the ground breathing, coughing and gagging from his injury. Humphrey walks slowly to him and raise his claws. But memories of Kate filled his head. He then looks at a female wolf that screams. He then figures that she's his mate. "This isn't right" he said and lower his paw. "I won't kill you" Vandar shocked hearing that and stand up. "Im sorry, I give up! Violence only leads to more violence, even if I am winning, there will be betrayal in our united pack if I rule by killing him! I withdraw!" Humphrey then walks slowly to his family.

"HUMPHREY! We're not done here!" Vandar readies to attack again"

"Enough Vandar! It's enough, you will get killed!" Vandar's mate stops him.

"Vandar has no choice, he loves his mate so much he cannot disobey her" And so the battle stops

"You did great that, you did the right thing" Crest hug his dad. And the other audience makes a crowd and talk about Humphrey's wise decision. That is the kind of leadership they all need. They then turns into Humphrey and congratulate him even though he is not winning. Seeing this, Winston asks one more time. Which they choose as a leader? Most of the families choose Humphrey, but some choose Vandar. Winston then declares that the pack is united under Humphrey's command. As first command, Humphrey ordered his pack to hunt for foods for the feast at night before moonlight howl. At the feast, everything was beautiful. Kodiak and Sheena meets some teenager wolf couple same as their age, and started to hang out with them until the moonlight howl. Crest and Ricci also found omega and alpha couple surprisingly the alpha male was Hutch's son and the omega female was Mooch's daughter. Vienna starts to hang out with her new omega friends and soon becomes popular among them. Hayden with her cheerfulness catch the whole pack's attention and many male teenagers started to like her. Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth reunite with their old friends. Sadly Candu, and Sweets died killed by the hunter along with Tony. In the moonlight howl, the couple howls with their mates as usual. But since our most beloved couple has fell apart, Humphrey spent the night in sorrow inside beside a river. Hayden and Vienna howls with their new partner that lucky enough to get their attention. Once again something makes Humphrey raise his head from that sorrow reflection of the water. It was Salty, Shakey and Mooch cheering him up. After the moonlight howl, Humphrey makes a war cry that burns his pack's heart with fiery liquid of love to their family. And he promised he will lead the pack to happiness and peace. For this burning heart the whole pack howls at the same time filling the night with loudness and beautifulness. They will live their life long (Viva la Vida).

Epilogue: Love of Life and Death

It was a week since Humphrey first ruled and he is still lost without Kate's shadows leading him. The pack is really flourished under Humphrey's command, but he still feels empty. One day, he walks down a river for a drink. He then sees his reflection with Kate's imagination besides him, and loving him. It was the very same river where Kate dies, but on the top side of the waterfall. Something tells Humphrey to walk the whole river, until he finally reach the place where Kate dies. Tears stream down his face and he hears a very familiar and disturbing sound. It was a train. Lost in sadness and sorrow, Humphrey ran to the train track right in front of the train. He was about to get ran over, he was like 5 centimeters from the railway and 10 centimeters from the train itself. But something changes his mind strongly. Instead he change his way of running perpendicular to the railway and to the back of the train. And he ran faster than any cheetah can do with tears in his eyes and smile in his face. What's that something? It was the voice that always be his music. It was the color that always be his rainbow. It was a shadow that always be part of him. It was the heart that always loves him. It was someone who his heart belongs to.


End file.
